Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt 'is the Codon Stream's DNA sample for an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet, Arburia. 'Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his posseses claws. He originally had sharp teeth, but in Alien Force, they are now flat (hinting Arburian Pelarotas don't grow all their teeth until their teenage years). Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix was on his forehead and later on his chest. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt's armor can withstand acids, lasers and even a G-force drop from space without any harm to the inside of the ball. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pill bug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport other fairly big things. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase its rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricocheting himself off surfaces. By spinning in the same spot rapidly he can create a tornado like XLR8 and Terraspin. 'Weaknesses' Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed. 'Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' * Cannonbolt was discovered by Ben in an accidental transformation during The Big Tick. Ben found it useless, but later on he found it a strong alien and it defeated and destroyed The Great One. *In ''Grudge Match'', Cannonbolt battled Kevin 11. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Cannonbolt battled Sixsix. *In Camp Fear, Cannonbolt saved Gilbert. *In Back With a Vengeance, Cannonbolt battled Kevin 11 and Vilgax. *In ''Ben 10,000'', Future Cannonbolt was used to battle Animo by Ben 10,000. Present Cannonbolt was used by present Ben to battle Vilgax. *In A Change of Face, Cannonbolt was used by Gwen in Ben's body to battle Charmcaster. *In ''Benwolf'', Cannonbolt defeated the Yenaldooshi. *In ''The Return'', Cannonbolt battled the Yenaldooshi, the Mummy and Dr. Vicktor. *In ''Be Afraid of The Dark'', Cannonbolt escaped the destroyed space shuttle. *In ''Don't Drink The Water'', Cannonbolt battled Hex.thumb|right|200px|Cannonbolt transformation in AF *In ''Ken 10'', Cannonbolt was used by Ben 10,000 to battle an unknown alien. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Cannonbolt saved Carl from Vilgax. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Cannonbolt broke into Azmuth's lab. * Cannonbolt returns in Ben 10: Alien Force in'' War of the Worlds. Ben regained Cannonbolt when the Master Control was unlocked. * In [[Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1|''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1]], Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent. *In Primus, Cannonbolt kicked Vilgax into the Codon Stream. *Cannonbolt returns in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in Fame, Cannonbolt made an appearence on TV. *In Duped, Cannonbolt was used to battle Urian. *In Video Games, ''Cannonbolt failed to defeat The Stalker. *In [[Too Hot To Handle|''Too Hot To Handle]], Cannonbolt went Ultimate Cannonbolt. *In Map of Infinity, Cannonbolt was used'' to escape a temple by ramming through the walls. *In [[Where the Magic Happens|''Where the Magic Happens]], Cannonbolt battled some Rock Golems. *In Perplexahedron, Cannonbolt battled Ultimate Aggregor before going Ultimate Cannonbolt. *In ''The Transmogrification of Eunice'', Cannonbolt chased after Sunder before going Ultimate Cannonbolt. *In The Big Story, Cannonbolt was used by Clone Ben to chase down Jimmy. *In ''Revenge of the Swarm'', Cannonbolt battled a clone of Victor Validus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Cannonbolt battles Dr. Animo twice before going Ultimate Cannonbolt. 'Appearances' Alternate Future In the future taking place in alternate Ben 10,000 timeline, Cannonbolt is nearly the same as the 10-year old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design similar to the one for Four Arms. He also has slightly longer claws. His eyes are closer to his shoulder armor and the Omnitrix symbol is higher up, being on the top of his head, rather than his forehead. Naming and Translations Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Cannonbolt will come in handy for ramps and busting through Enemies and Bosses. He has the Dark Heroes and the DNA Force skin. It is essential from defeating Snap Dragon. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks He replaces Alien X, but is replaced by Upchuck in the DS version. Lev2cboltblast.jpg Lev2cboltburn.jpg Cannonbolt AF VilgaxAttacks.png|Cannonbolt in Vilgax Attacks Trivia *Cannonbolt is one of the four aliens to appear in all three series. The other three are Upchuck, Way Big and Diamondhead. *Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the original ten aliens in the'' Ben 10'' series, but was later replaced by Diamondhead. *Cannonbolt's weaknesses are that he can roll much faster than he can walk, is so heavy that he tends to fall down a lot and a sticky adhesive can render Cannonbolt defenseless. *In the original series, Cannonbolt could not walk that far, but in Ultimate Alien, he is shown to walk faster and for longer distances but still relies on his ball form. *In the episode The Big Tick, it was revealed that Cannonbolt's home planet (where the rest of his species live) has been destroyed by The Great One a week prior to the events of the aforementioned episode. *Cannonbolt was the first additional alien in the original series and Alien Force. *Cannonbolt's first appearance was an accidental transformation. *He was the first alien Carl saw in the original series (however, the episode takes place in an alternate timeline). *Cannonbolt's ball form is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid video games, except for their size (Samus' morph ball is smaller and more compact then Samus, while Cannonbolt's ball form which is roughly the same size as Cannonbolt). *Cannonbolt is the first alien from the original series to have an Ultimate form. *For a time, the Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien description of Cannonbolt had his original series look. *While rolling in The Transmogrification of Eunice he was able to turn ultimate. Possibly using his arms while he was rolling, or he else would not have been able to touch the Ultimatrix. *Cannonbolt's shell was orignally going to be green. *Every episode Ssserpent has appeared Cannonbolt has appeared in also. *In the original series Cannonbolt has yellow eyes and his Omnitrix symbol is on the top of his forehead, but in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien he has got green eyes and his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his belly. *Cannonbolt has been used by almost all the Bens (10,15,16,30 and 42 years) and also by Gwen in Ben's body, also has a Sumo version and is one of those with an Ultimate Version. *In the original Ben 10 series, Cannonbolt's transformation shows Ben becoming bloated, then the initial transformation takes place. 'See Also' * Cannonbolt Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Aliens